


You Managed To Pick Me Up And Carry Me All The Way In Without Dropping Me

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Apologies, Arguing, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boys Kissing, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Meeting your significant other’s parent for the first time is always a little awkward ...... especially when your significant other fails to TELL their parent that you are, indeed, significant others.





	You Managed To Pick Me Up And Carry Me All The Way In Without Dropping Me

Roommate.

It was that word, that stupid, ugly word, that had triggered this whole scene.

Roommate.

_Dad, this is my roommate, Ben._

And he had said it so calmly, so confidently. No little pause before the word, no guilty side-eyed look, no hesitation. As if that was the only word that could exist, that could possibly have been used at the time.

Ben sneezed as he brought the suitcase out of the closet; it had been sitting there, shoved in the back so long that it had collected a fair amount of dust. He sighed; he hadn’t thought that he’d have to use this heavy thing ever again.

But he couldn’t stay.  
Not after ‘roommate’.

_**If that’s really all I mean to you, Hux ... what else can I do, in this situation? Six years together; six years of laughing and crying and bills and school and jobs. If all of that only boils down to “This is my ROOMMATE,” then what the fuck am I even here for?** _

He began folding and tucking clothes into the suitcase. This wouldn’t be it; he just needed a few things to wear to work over the next week or so, until he found a place of his own. Then he would come back for the rest of his things.

Like the radio.

_**The day I bought that at the thrift store, I brought it home and Hux tried to get it to work. He touched one of the exposed wires in the back and shocked himself so hard that his hair stood straight up. I had never seen that happen to someone outside of the movies, and I was so scared that I needed to take him to the ER. But he was laughing; we BOTH laughed so hard that we couldn’t breathe.** _

Or the easy chair in the living room.

_**My dad brought that over for us, when he and mom moved to the apartment and didn’t have room for it. Taking it apart to fit through the door was ridiculously hard, and dad insisted he could put it back together all by himself. At the end he sat down in it, and the entire thing collapsed underneath him. Mom laughed so hard she cried, and after, we all ordered Chinese and ate on the living room floor.** _

And that happened because Ben had been honest from the get-go about who Hux was to him.

_**This is my boyfriend, Hux.** _

Boyfriend.  
BOYFRIEND, not “roommate”.

_**Were we roommates that time you came down with the flu, and I used a week’s worth of my vacation days to stay home and take care of you? Were we roommates the day we moved in here, after months of looking for the perfect place, and you said you wanted to carry me through the door, like a bride? I said I was too heavy but you begged me to let you try, and you surprised me; you managed to pick me up and carry me all the way in, without dropping me. Or when we got the new bathtub and we both called into work so we could spend all day ‘breaking it in’; was THAT something that ‘just roommates’ do?**_

Ben tucked a third pair of pants into the suitcase, and zipped it up. This was good enough.

He set the suitcase on the ground and yanked out the handle, so he could pull it along behind him. The rusty whir of the wheels echoed throughout the quiet apartment.

“Am I doing the right thing?”, he asked himself, when he reached the front door. “Just walking out, without leaving a note or anything?”

Yet Ben’s anger over the situation was a strong one, so heavy that it overshadowed every other possible emotion he may have had, in regards to what he intended to do.

“It’s not like I didn’t explain myself last night,” he mumbled to himself, leaving his suitcase by the door and heading into the bathroom, remembering that he’d need his shaving kit.

And be had.

After Hux’s father had left, Ben and Hux spent the rest of the evening in a long, tense silence. Ben went to bed first, and Hux followed soon after, clearly feeling badly about what had happened.

“You know that I love you, right?”, Hux had asked, as he laid down beside him.

Ben had turned over on his side, facing the wall as he replied,

“I thought you did. But now ...”

“Baby,” Hux had said, in his pleading voice, “Please try and understand. I haven’t seen my dad in almost 10 years. And now that he’d finally back in the states again ... well ... he’s the old-fashioned type, and ...”

“So was my mother. And father. And half of my friends. And a great deal of my co-workers. Yet never once, not one single time, did I introduce you to ANYONE as ‘my roommate’.”

He paused, then turned himself over to face Hux, saying, “You have no idea how much that hurt me, Armitage. And it makes me question, how many OTHERS have you spoken to about me in that way? I’ve met so few of your friends —“

The two had argued some more, carrying their heated conversation to far past midnight. At the end of it, Hux had taken a pillow and gone to sleep in the living room, and this morning, Ben had woken up, Hux already gone for work, and Ben had a very clear resolve about walking out.

But still ...

_**This is a cowardly thing to do, creeping out like this. At least be man enough to face him and tell him that you’re going.** _

So Ben sat down and waited.

Hux wasn’t due back from work until at least 6:30 ... so Ben was a bit surprised when he heard the sound of the lock turning in the door at 4:15. He stood up and clenched his fists, trying to nerve himself up for this confrontation ...

... and was startled when Hux entered, with his father in tow behind him.

“Oh ... hello, Mr. Hux,” Ben said awkwardly, scratching his neck nervously. “It’s good to see you again.”

Before Hux’s father could reply, Hux walked up to Ben, reached down, and took hold of his hand.

“Dad, I brought you back here because I wasn’t honest with you last night. Ben is not my roommate, he’s my boyfriend. He’s made the past few years the happiest of my entire life, and I hope he makes the rest of my life like that, too, because I don’t intend on ever letting him go. One day I’m gonna ask him to marry me, and you’ll have a new son in law. I know this is a lot to take in, considering we haven’t seen each other for so long, but it’s the truth. I hope you’ll be okay with this.”

Ben was so stunned that he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. Did Hux really just say all that? To his father?

In front of them, Mr. Hux chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought last night,” he said, in his heavy Irish accent. “Why you can’t just be honest with me, boy, I’ll never know.”

While Hux stood there flabbergasted, his father turned to Ben and said, “How about you boys let me take you to get some steak and beers? I’m starving; that tiny little breakfast they serve at the hotel couldn’t fill a fly.”

“Y-yes, sir. I’d like that.”

“Call me dad,” he responded with a smile, clapping Ben on the shoulder. “I can always tell when Armitage is being serious, so I know he meant it when he said he’ll marry you some day.”

“Okay ... dad.”

“Good. Then I’ll be waiting in the car,” he said, leaving Ben and Hux temporarily alone.

When he was out of sight, Ben leapt at Hux and hugged him fiercely, pinning him against the wall

“I can’t believe you said all that,” he murmured, feeling close to tears.

“ _I_ can’t believe you put up with as much shit from me as you do,” Hux replied, wrapping his arms around Ben’s shoulders. “And I never want you to think that you’re not the most important person in my life, or that I’m not ridiculously in love with you.”

They began to kiss, losing track of time until Hux’s father beeped the car horn.

They laughed as they separated from each other, and Hux took hold of Ben’s hand, pulling him out the door. “We’d better hurry; my dad can be really impatient when he’s hungry.”

Ben chuckled and squeezed Hux’s hand tighter. “Me, too. Sounds like I’m going to fit into your family just fine.”

“Oh, by the way ... what was that suitcase for, when me and dad first came in?”

“Oh, ahhh ... nothing. I’ll tell you about it later.”


End file.
